Just a Mistake
by TeeVonSchweetz
Summary: After building a functional kart, Vanellope finally decides to race with the others. That is until Taffyta decides to put her back into place.


_I did it! I'm finally done…_ Vanellope von Schweetz stared with pride at her self made kart, a huge smile spreading across her face. It had taken her weeks to find all the right pieces and to put it together, but she had finally done it. Now that she had a functioning kart, she could go out and race with the others. It had been so long since she had dreamed of this moment. Finally, her dream was about to become reality. With a smirk, she began to pull her kart over to the race track, noticing that the other racers were there. A few of them raised their heads, their eyes widening as soon as they saw Vanellope come their way. Rancis Fluggerbutter burst into laughter as soon as he saw her kart, Candlehead covered her mouth with her hand to hide her snickering, and Taffyta just stared at her with disgust.

"And what do you think you're doing here?"

"For the same reason you are, Muttonfudge!" Vanellope raised her head to look at Taffyta, crossing her arms over her chest. "I came here to race!"

Vanellope smirked at Taffyta, watching as the girl's expression turned from mocking to disbelief. "You? Racing? As if, glitch! Everyone knows that you are not allowed to race." She scoffed.

"I can now," Vanellope moved out of the way to show everybody her kart. "See?"

The raven haired girl beamed, making sure to register their reaction. But instead of congratulations or praise, loud laughter began to ensue. The smile on Vanellope's face slowly began to fall. No, this wasn't right! They were supposed to be letting her join the race, not laugh!

Taffyta laughed loudly. "You call that ugly thing a kart?" She giggled, shaking her head. "You are such an idiot. Do you actually think that you'll be able to race in that?"

"Of course! Why do you think I built it in the first place?" Vanellope snapped, feeling her cheeks redden with anger and embarrassment. "Listen here, Muttonfudge! I came here to race and that's what I plan to do. Believe it or not, I'm just like the rest of you!"

An angry scowl began to form on Taffyta's face. She gazed contemptuously at Vanellope, looking at her up and down. The tension in the air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. A few seconds had passed before Taffyta finally spoke, "Let's get something straight," She hissed, stomping up to the raven haired girl. Vanellope placed her hands on her hips, standing her ground as she glared at Taffyta. She may have looked brave on the outside, but on the inside she was shaking.

Taffyta stood face to face with Vanellope, her eyes not leaving hers for one second. "Do you know what you are? You're nothing but a glitch. A mistake. You weren't meant to be here. I know it, King Candy knows it, and so does everyone else." She gave Vanellope a hard shove, watching with satisfaction as she stumbled backwards. "You are just an accident waiting to happen!"

"That's not true!" Vanellope growled, glaring at Taffyta. She felt herself starting to shake, trying her hardest to block out the girl's insults.

"It is!" Taffyta sneered, giving Vanellope another shove. "You're just a mistake!"

"No, I'm not!" Vanellope shouted, starting to lose her footing.

"Yes, you are! Quit denying it!" Taffyta snarled. "You are nothing but a glitch and that's all you'll ever be!"

Taffyta slammed her hands against Vanellope's shoulder, smirking with triumph when she saw her fall into the mud. The other racers started to laugh cruelly, pointing at her and yelling out insults. Some were even destroying her newly made kart. Vanellope struggled to get up, reaching out to stop them. "Cut it out! Stop!" She screamed. This wasn't fair! She had worked so hard to build that cart. Taffyta shoved her back into the mud, giving her a nasty smile. Vanellope fell back down, shutting her eyes to try and block out their jeers.

"Glitch!

"Mistake!"

"Loser!

"Nobody!"

Tears began to well in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of letting them see her cry. Taffyta could clearly see that the girl was on the verge of tears. She crossed her arms over her chest, lifting her nose into the air. _It looks like my job is done. _ She thought with a grin. "Come on, guys." She said, looking back at the other racers. "We shouldn't waste our time with a nobody."

As she watched them walk away, Vanellope slowly pulled herself out of the mud. She stumbled over to her kart, crouching down next to it. It no longer resembled a kart anymore. It was nothing but a pile of broken candy now. She wiped her eyes, struggling to contain her tears. What had she been thinking? How could she have thought that they would accept her even with the kart she had built? With a sad sigh, she began to walk back to the Diet Cola Mountains with a heavy heart.


End file.
